My Doctor
by Layton H.D Kedd
Summary: Small one-shot between Dr. Gabriel Cunningham and my OC Nurse Kate. May become a series of one-shots. Minor course language and Dr. Cunningham sexiness.


Having been fangirling over Dr. Cunningham for a few months now, I have finally gotten around to writing a fanfiction about him. Hopefully you enjoy this story, it was written very quickly and mainly for self-indulgence.

I leaned my cheeks against the palm of my hand as I glanced over file after patient file. I yawned, rubbing my eyes with my free hand before flipping through the files again. It was times like these that I questioned why I ever became a nurse. Not that I regret my job choice. I enjoy taking care of all the patients, and the excitement of the ER room never grows old. But… filing all these doctors' reports felt more like secretary work rather than nursing, it was just so boring. At least it was easy. Most of the doctors at Resurgam were very invested in their patients and filled out their reports completely and in excessive detail. However… sometimes an intern or new resident would forget to fill out date of admission or some small important detail. These were the troublemakers. Leafing through all the reports that were piled on my desk I had only come across two of these such files. I placed them on top of the computer monitor- ready to be returned to their owners for completion. I tried to stifle another yawn. Thank god there were only eleven more files to go through. I straightened up in my seat, rubbing my eyes with my palms. I shook my head a little to try and wake up, a few loose wisps of brown hair flying into my face. I moved them behind my ear and looked through the top file and it was completed perfectly. I placed it on top of Hank's patient files. Down to the last ten, the home stretch. I opened the folder of the next file and felt a hot blast of anger course through my veins. Hardly anything was filled, only the patient's name, the date of admission, and the doctor's name- Dr. Gabriel Cunningham.

"Damn-it Gabe," I said softly as I slammed the packet shut. He always had do this! Pulling off stupid stunts just so he would have less work to do; why can't he just learn they never work? I flipped through the next file, I felt my muscles tensing up. Again another report by Dr. Cunningham, again it was nearly blank. I opened the next one-same- and the next one-same- and the next one-same- god damn-it they were all done by him! I hastily piled the files together and left the desk. I hurried past everyone, feeling my fingers dig into the rough papers of the folders. I rounded the familiar corners until I walked up to a familiar room. The name plate by the door said "Dr. Gabriel Cunningham", it should have said "Dr. Major-pain-in-the-ass". I opened the door with one of my hands and walked in.

"Gabe!" I said… to an empty and dark room. I flicked on the light switch, revealing the usual mess that Gabe lived in. I took a few steps in, glancing around to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere behind the clutter of spilling papers and discarded Chinese take-out cartons. I used my foot to move some of the clutter away… did this man have no sense of organization. I felt something ruffle my hair.

"What's up Kate?" Gabe said, ruffling my hair a little more. I turned towards him, looking up at him slightly. Some of my anger diminished just by looking at him- him and his small smirk- but the weight in my hands reminded me of my purpose. I shoved the folders into his chest, his hands flying up to catch them before they scattered about the floor.

"What were you thinking? Turning in these empty reports!" I said.

"What do you mean empty? I filled them out"

"Psh, just filling out names isn't completing reports Gabe. Now you complete these now."

"Alright, alright," Gabe said, plopping onto the couch. He cleared the coffee table by pushing some of the other papers out of the way before placing the folders down. He looked around a little bit. He looked up and gave me a sheepish grin. "You wouldn't happen to have a-" I took out a pen from my pocket and tossed it over towards him. He caught it and gave me a nod before opening one of the files. I walked over to the couch and swept away a few scraps of paper before sitting down. Gabe looked over at me and one of his eyebrows rose. "You staying?"

"I have to make sure you finish these papers don't I?" I said looking over at him. He shrugged and turned back towards his files. I leaned back into the couch with my arms folded behind my head and propped my feet on the coffee table, staring at the ceiling for a few moments. Slowly my eyes glided down and over towards Gabe. His shaggy hair was tied in messy ponytail, was it ever brushed? I wonder if it flattened when he took showers or stuck out like dog's hair… Gabe in the shower- wait stop! I blinked my eyes and shook my head a little. Don't think about that Kate, can't think about that. After a few moments of just listening to pen scratching against paper my eyes fell onto Gabe again. It was almost surreal to watch him work in complete silence, normally he was making smart-ass remarks or talking to RONI. Wait a minute… why wasn't he talking to RONI?

"Gabe," I said.

"Yeah," he said, not looking up from the files in front of him.

"How come you aren't using Roni? Wouldn't it be easier to have her digitize all the reports? After all that what's going to happen to them anyway." He stopped writing for a moment, and then looked up towards me.

"Just never crossed my mind I guess, but while we are on the subject I have a question too."

"Go ahead."

"How come you are waiting for me to fill these out? Usually you just tell people to finish them and return them to you," Gabe said, crossing his legs and taking a puff of his cigarette. Shit, he noticed! I was hesitant for a second, feeling my cheeks heat up a little before I sighed.

"Because if I left you alone these reports would be swallowed by the mountain of filth growing in here- don't you ever clean?" I said.

"No point, barely anyone comes in here," Gabe said, "Except for you of course, you always stop by here."

"I have to make sure you haven't died from deadly fumes-and stop smoking geez!" I said, waving away some of the toxic smog that drifted over towards me.

"What? It's just smoking, its not a problem," Gabe said, taking another puff and then blowing it over towards me. I coughed a little.

"Jesus, you're a doctor! You know how bad these are!"

"Nobody else seems to care that I smoke," Gabe said, leaning into the couch and closing his eyes.

"Well I care. These things kill people," I said, plucking the cigarette from Gabe's hand.

"Hey!" he said, reaching towards it. I blocked it with the back of my body and then squashed it into one of the overflowing ashtrays.

"I can't believe you even get away with smoking, this is a hospital! You can't do stuff like that in a hospital." I said, turning back towards him.

"I just smoke in here or outside, I won't give anyone secondary exposure."

"Yeah, but you could die!" I blurted out. Gabe glanced over at me. There was an unusual silence and I had to look away. I just had to open my big mouth, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Well… I guess I will have to get another cigarette," Gabe said. I felt my eye twitch. I twirled around

"Didn't you just hear a word I said-" I yelled before I felt Gabe's hand push the back of my head towards his. His lips landed on mine, just for a second before he pulled away with a smirk. I felt all the blood rush towards my head. Gabe stroked the side of my face and then back towards the reports.

"You always overreact Kate… not that I mind. It's very cute," he said as he started to write again. I was in a daze for a few moments before I entered back into reality.

"What… what… what…"

"I can't believe you didn't notice… then again I only noticed a few weeks ago, when I caught you checking out my ass," Gabe laughed a little. I hesitated for a millisecond before I threw caution to the breeze and jumped onto Gabe. He looked up at me.

"But Kate, what about the reports?" he said, mocking my voice slightly with a small grin as his hands wrapped themselves around me.

"Forget the damn reports, this is more important." I said as our lips collided again.

I hoped you enjoyed this. Reviews would be nice. Also there may be more of these sort of oneshots, but probably not often.


End file.
